Some For Me, Some For You
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Sometimes a relationship isn't complete with two people. Sometimes you need a third person. Sasuke/Lee/Shikamaru


** Disclaimer_: _**I do not own _Naruto _and I make no money from writing this.

**Author's Notes: **This is a little gift fic for the lovely Lybellulla. It is based off a picture she drew.

Picture here- stridermarshmallows . tumblr post / 26869589672 / by - x - x

* * *

"What about him?" The sound of Shikamaru's uncharacteristically excited voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts.

"Who?" Sasuke asked, casting dark eyes around the room. When he found no one of consequence, he turned back to his companion.

"Him." A finger pointed in the direction of a fellow student whom was three rows ahead of them.

"Him?" Shikamaru rolled his eyes at the tone.

"Yes, him, Sasuke." The Uchiha made a face and Shikamaru elbowed him in the ribs. The Nara turned his head in favor of studying the topic of discussion rather than listen to their English professor ramble about sixteenth century poets.

"What's so great about him?" Sasuke asked, eyeing the man as well. He was shorter than the both of them with hair darker than the Uchiha's. Sasuke had seen him in class before but he had never paid him any mind. The Uchiha had written him off as just another person of average looks, not worth his attention.

Shikamaru gave him a blank look from behind his glasses. Sasuke shrugged.

"You are such a vain asshole," Shikamaru sighed, pushing his glasses up his nose with his index finger. Sasuke smiled. He leaned closer to the Nara, lips right next to Shikamaru's ear.

"I love you, too, babe." Sasuke was rewarded with a hand to the face and a dismissive grunt. The rave sighed, facing the front of the room again. All through class, the Uchiha's eyes kept drifting back to the man Shikamaru had pointed out.

As far as Sasuke could see, there was nothing special about the man. He was skinny but Sasuke could tell he had plenty of muscle under his creamy completion. Years of kendo had given the raven a sharp eye and the ability to size up a person at a glance. The man's hair was cut short, into a bowl cut style.

Sasuke frowned at the choice of hairstyle. He couldn't think of a single person who could pull that look off. But Sasuke had to admit, he liked how the man's hair looked against his cream colored skin.

The Uchiha sighed and glanced over at Shikamaru. The Nara was either paying attention to the lesson or was watching Mr. Bowlcut. Sasuke was betting on the latter.

Instead of looking back at their professor, Sasuke elected to take in his lover. The Nara was a couple of inches taller than Sasuke, even when slouched. He'd started wearing his hair half down regularly since her had found out Sasuke liked it. Today he'd pulled it back with an aqua colored headband. His hair hung to his shoulders, still damp from his morning shower. The Nara was wearing the expensive silver studs Sasuke had given him for his birthday the year before. The Nara didn't care for expensive things but he made an exception when it came to Sasuke. Sasuke had money to spare and he took full advantage of that fact. Shikamaru never complained about the gifts, which ranged from books and jewelry to an antique shogi board.

Shikamaru was also wearing one of Sasuke's shirts. It was an oversized tank top on the Uchiha but came just to the top of Shikamaru's jeans. It was a bright yellow, with a red Chinese dragon wrapping around the entire shirt, he'd actually bought it with Shikamaru in mind. Yellow tended to wash Sasuke out but it looked amazing on Shikamaru with his olive skin tone. Sasuke had never told Shikamaru that he hadn't bought for himself. But he had a feeling that the Nara had already figured that out.

Shikamaru glanced over at him, a slight blush tinting his cheeks. Even though they had been together for two years now, Shikamaru still wasn't used to Sasuke's intense stares. It used to freak him out, the way Sasuke would sit and just stare at him. He'd gotten somewhat used to it, but he knew he'd always blush under such scrutiny.

Sasuke loved that reaction in the Nara. He loved all of Shikamaru's reactions. That slight dusting of pink across the Nara's cheeks when Shikamaru knew Sasuke was watching him. The deeper the blush he aquired when he was sexauly frustrated and Sasuke ignored all advances on purpose. It pissed the Nara off, but angry sex was the best in Sasuke's opinion. And even though he liked to push the Nara's buttons, Sasuke would do anything for him. Which was why they had been discussing Mr. BowlCut in the first place.

At the beginning of their relationship, they'd quickly established that. While Shikamaru wasn't strictly a bottom, he prefered to bottom to the Uchiha. They came to this conclusion after several attempts to prove otherwise. It had been hard on Shikamaru's ego to admit it but the Nara wasn't one to lie to himself. While he most definitely enjoyed the feeling of Sasuke tight around his cock, he enjoyed the feeling of fullness he got from bottoming so much more while Sasuke would have happily let Shikamaru top nine times out of ten, the Uchiha most definitely prefered to top.

So when Shikamaru had proposed they find someone to have a threesome with two months ago, Sasuke hadn't been too surprised. Shikamaru had his needs that rarely got met. Sasuke just hadn't. expected his lover to be so blunt about it. That wasn't a topic Sasuke would have chose for discussion at a five star restaurant. but that was just how Shikamaru was.

In the two months since, they had yet to find a suitable candidate. All of their friends were a no. Naruto was too much like a brother to Sasuke. Kiba had been an option, but he had turned them down. Just wasn't his thing, he'd said. They found out the true reason three days later when Kiba announced he was dating Sai. That took the artist off the list as well. Chouji was in a commited relationship and the things Shino was into turned Shikamaru off. Completely off and into freaked out. That had rounded out their list of friends. The girls were a definite no. Sasuke had been 'out of the closet' since middle school and Shikamaru complained that they weren't as much fun. Sasuke didn't know. He'd never dated a girl despite the fact that they still chased him even after he announced his preferences. So that left them to find someone they didn't know. Mr. Bowl Cut was the first Shikamaru had shown any interest in. Everyone Sasuke had picked the Nara had turned away.

Reasons ranged from disliking their body to the person having a shitty personality and bad taste in literature. Sasuke was intrigued by the Nara's candidate. He knew the man had been in their class the whole semester but Sasuke didn't even remember his name.

Apparently, Shikamaru did, though. A soon as the bell rang and people started packing up, Shikamaru was on his feet.

"Lee!" The Nara shouted. Lee jumped at the sound of his name. He turned to search for the source to find a grinning Shikamaru waving at him. The brunette blushed, which won him points with the Uchiha. Sasuke liked people who blushed, especially if they did it easily. Lee slowly raised a hand in return, startling blue eyes watching the Nara with apprehension.

"His name's Lee?" Sasuke asked as he followed the Nara down the stadium esque stairs towards the brunette.

"We've been in the same class for eight weeks and you don't know his name?"Shikamaru sighed, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder as he descended the stairs.

"You sit right beside me and you think I pay attention to anything else?"Sasuke countered. It was a bad excuse but it was the truth.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes but a small smile betrayed him. He loved the fact that he could hold Sasuke's attention better than anything else.

Lee was waiting for them when they reached the bottom of the stairs. He'd gathered his notebooks in his arms, bookbag full of textbooks slung over one shoulder. His eyes were even more striking up close. They were so blue Sasuke was sure they could rival Naruto's. The bowl cut looked better on him than Sasuke had thought possible. Lee wore a hunter green shirt that clung to him slightly. Sasuke's eyes hadn't lied to him. The brunette definitely had muscles, slight hard to see muscles but they were there.A pair of dark blue skinny jeans with both knees ripped out and a pair of bright orange worn high tops finished out the outfit.

"Hey," Shikamaru greeted him, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey," Lee stammered back, clearly uncomfortable, but a tentative smile stretched his lips. Sasuke decided he liked Lee's smile.

"You free for lunch?" Shikamaru didn't waste any time. Lee blinked at him owlishly.

"Wh-what?" Lee's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You, me, and Sasuke. Lunch. Now." Sasuke wrapped an arm around the Nara's waist, pressing a kiss to Shikamaru's shoulder. Lee blushed at the sight, cheeks turning redder than a tomato. Sasuke exchanged a look with Shikamaru. There was only one word to describe Lee. Cute.

"But why?" Lee looked from Shikamaru to Sasuke, confusion clear on his face. Both Sasuke and Shikamaru were at the top of the class and were well known for sticking to their small group of friends. They didn't talk to anyone else, keeping to themselves. And happily so. Neither one of them were very social unless forced.

"Because you're cute and we'd like to get to know you better." Lee blushed harder at the Nara's words. His eyes widened impossibly and his jaw went slack. Sasuke resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Okay," Lee stuttered, dropping his gaze. Shikamaru smirked, having sufficiently gotten his way in the most direct way possible. Sasuke pulled Shikamaru closer as they walked out of the class room and made their way towards the small cluster of restaurants located in the middle of campus.

Sasuke struck up a conversation with Lee, trying to make the man more comfortable. Seeing Shikamaru like that generally threw people. They never guessed that someone so quiet and antisocial could be so blunt and almost demanding. Sasuke was used to it. Shikamaru was only ever like that when he wanted something and Sasuke was usually what he wanted. Well, that, sleep and a good match of shogi. Sasuke had learned early on not to come between Shikamaru and his sleep.

By the time they made it to the lunch room, Sasuke knew that Lee was big into martial arts, was twenty, a year older than Sasuke and Shikamaru, he lived in the dorms and was a history major. He wasn't that good in math but breezed through English. He had a test coming up in Algebra and he was worried about passing. Sasuke paid more attention to Lee on the way to lunch than he did where he was walking. Shikamaru outright laughed at him when the Uchiha tripped over his own feet.

Lee giggled, covering his mouth with his hand. Blue eyes sparkled with mirth. The look made Sasuke smile.

Sasuke insisted on getting Lee's lunch. Lee protested, but the raven waved him off. It was the least he could do, knowing what was coming next. Shikamaru had that look in his eyes that said he was aiming for what he wanted. And what he wanted was Lee.

Shikamaru at least waited until Lee had finished eating before he sprung on the poor unsuspecting Lee. Frankly, Sasuke was surprised he waited so long. The Nara had been antsy since they had left the classroom. Not many people would catch the slight shifts he made in his chair or the twitch that had started right above the Nara's left eyes.

"So are you opposed to dating men, Lee?" Shikamaru asked casually as he took a sip of his Sprite. Sasuke blinked owlishly at his lover for a moment before turning to look at Lee with one eyebrow raised. The brunette's eyes were wide, shock clear on his face. Sasuke couldn't hold back a chuckle.

It took a moment for the question to register. Sasuke pinpoint the moment it hit because the brunette blushed to his ears and swallowed. Sasuke was sure the older man had at least an idea why Shikamaru was asking. Shikamaru and he never hid anything about their sexuality. Everyone knew they were dating, not because they didn't care if people saw them kissing or holding hands.

"What?" Lee finally managed to ask. He looked from Shikamaru's serious face to Sasuke's smiling one.

"Are you gay?" Sasuke asked. There was a soft clink of teeth as Shikamaru snapped his mouth closed. Sasuke reached out a hand, rubbing the Nara's thigh soothingly.

Lee cast his eyes down, hands twisting in his lap. After a moment, he nodded. Shikamaru relaxed visibly. The Uchiha squeezed his thigh.

"Why do you ask?" Lee looked between the two of them, eyebrows furrowing. His voice was firmer now, though he was still blushing a deep red.

"We want to have a threesome with you." Sasuke shook his head at his lover, smirking.

"Do you want to scare him off, Shika?" Sasuke asked, resting his chin in his hand. Lee looked almost comical in his shock. His mouth had fallen open, eyes bugging out of his head. Shocked blue eyes looked from Shikamaru to Sasuke and back again. The Uchiha thought the brunette was going to blot but he didn't.

"I-I don't understand," Lee finally answered. His blush had lightened to a soft pink, but his ears were still red.

Sasuke squeezed the Nara's thigh when he saw him going to answer. Shikamaru glanced at him but closed his mouth. He leaned back in his chair, eyes staring intently at Lee. Sasuke patted his lover's thigh and smiled at Lee.

"You're cute, Lee." The brunette's cheeks flared red at the compliment, "We've been looking for a third person for months now and you," Sasuke pointed at Lee for emphasis, "Are the only suitable candidate." Lee stared at them, completely dumbstruck.

"B-but I'm not cute." Sasuke snorted.

"I'm sure we could convince you otherwise," Shikamaru told him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched his lover push back his chair with silent ease and round the table to stand beside Lee. The Nara placed one hand on the table, the other coming up to cup Lee's chin. Sasuke's blood ran hot as he watched Shikamaru lean down and press his lips against the other brunette's.

Lee tensed, hands white knuckled where they gripped the table. The Uchiha shifted in his chair, pressing his quickly hardening cock. He watched Shikamaru slowly coax Lee into a deeper kiss. As he watched, Sasuke couldn't find it in himself to be angry about the Nara kissing Lee first. This was all for Shikamaru to begin with. Not that Sasuke disliked the older brunette. He was going to enjoy this just as much as his lover, but Shikamaru would be calling the shots that Lee wasn't. Sasuke was just along for the ride.

The Uchiha watched Shikamaru pull back from the kiss and caught the look that was sent his way. Sasuke noted how flushed Lee was, eyes hooded with heavy lids. He swiped his tongue over his bottom lip and Sasuke forced down a groan.

Sasuke took full advantage of Lee's dazed state. He shoved his chair backwards and rounded the table. He took Lee's hand in a tight grip, yanking the brunette from the chair.

The raven made his way out of the lunchroom, Lee in tow. He knew Shikamaru would follow. The older man stumbled behind Sasuke, protests falling on deaf ears. They weaved through the halls, droging students and professors as they went. Within five minutes they had reached Sasuke's goal. The rooftop of the main building.

Sasuke shoved the door open with his free hand and pushed Lee through first. The brunette stumbled and caught himself on the wall by the door.

"What the hell is wrong with yo-" The words died on Lee's lips as Sasuke jerked him against him and caught Lee's lips in a kiss. Lee choked on his surprise but quickly melted into the Uchiha's kiss. Sasuke groaned, arms coming up to wrap around the older man.

The door opened beside them and Lee jerked in surprise. He shoved at Sasuke's chest but the raven threaded his fingers into Lee's hair. The grip held the older man in place as Sasuke deepened the kiss. Lee's eyes fluttered shut as the Uchiha easily distracted him.

Sasuke traced the seam of the brunette's lips as his fingers massaged the back of Lee's head. A warm body pressed against the raven's hand resting at the small of Lee's back. Sasuke cracked an eye open to find Shikamaru pressing Lee between them,. The Nara leaned forward, pressing kisses down the side of Lee's neck. The older man shivered between them, hands fisting in Sasuke's shirt. Shikamaru's hands slid up Lee's sides, fingers skimming Sasuke's front in the process. The Uchiha pressed his tongue against the seam of Lee's lips, asking for entrance. After a few short second, Lee hesitantly relaxed his jaw, lips parting slightly.

Sasuke's tongue swept into Lee's mouth, exploring every inch. The older brunette moaned into the kiss. Hot breath fanned Sasuke's cheek as Lee breathed hard through his nose. The raven could feel Lee's heart racing against his chest, cock hard against his hip. Sasuke pulled him in closer, tongue sliding over teeth and gums with and appreciative moan.

As he explored Lee's mouth, the raven moved his hand from Lee's back to Shikamaru's hip. Pale fingers clutched at the Nara, pulling him closer to Lee. Shikamaru's muffled moan echoed around them and Sasuke pulled back from the kiss to gulp in air.

Lee fell back against Shikamaru, face flushed and lips swollen. Shikamaru didn't give him a chance to catch his breath. The Nara sealed his lips over Lee's, tongue following the same path as Sasuke's. Shikamaru moaned into Lee's mouth, tasting both Sasuke and Lee on his tongue. Once again, the sight of them had Sasuke's cock throbbing.

The Uchiha nuzzled at the skin of Lee's neck, pulling flesh in his mouth and sucking hard. Lee jerked between the, hands spasaming against Sasuke's shirt. The Uchiha made sure to leave a mark before pulling back. Shikamaru pulled away to give the older man some much needed air. Dark gold eyes met black, and Sasuke nodded slightly. This was all for Shikamaru but that didn't mean Lee couldn't enjoy it. The Uchiha smirked at his lover, hands sliding back to cup Shikamaru's backside. He kneaded supple flesh, drawing a low moan from the Nara.

Sasuke leaned forward, his other hand leaving Lee's hair to thread into Shikamaru's. He used the grip to pull the Nara forward. The raven caught the sight of Lee's hazy blue eyes watching them as he nipped at the Nara's bottom lip. He smirked against soft lips, a knee sliding in between Lee's thigh as he pulled Shikamaru into a kiss.

Lee's head lulled back on Shikamaru's shoulder, mouth falling open in a sharp moan as Sasuke's muscled thigh rubbed his erection through his pants. Lee clutched at Sasuke, matching erections pressing against his hip and bottom. Shikamaru rocked against him from behind with Sasuke's help. The resulting noise from the Nara was swallowed up by the raven.

Lee panted between them while Sasuke claimed Shikamaru's mouth. The Nara's hands slid against Lee's chest, fingers finding and brushing against Lee's nipples. Lee whimpered.

Sasuke pulled back from the kiss, leaving the Nara breathless. A needy whine of protest escaped Shikamaru's lips, eyes fluttering open slowly. Sasuke took a step back, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Both brunette's whimpered at the loss of contact. Sasuke simpered at the sound, wanting nothing more than to ravish them both. With the Nara's help, Lee soon found himself shirtless and pressed against Sasuke's chest. Lee's hands slid up Lee's back, fingers spread wide to take in all the skin he could. The raven sled his leg back between Lee's thighs, rocking against the brunette's erection. Lee moaned, head resting on Sasuke's bare shoulder.

"S-slow down," Lee stuttered as Sasuke rocked against him again. He gripped Sasuke's hips, broken moans falling from his lips. Shikamaru pressed a line of kisses between Lee's shoulder blades, hands returning to map bare skin.

"Trust us," The Nara told Lee. Warm fingers mapped the expanse of the older man's chest, tracing over his flat stomach and then up to rub teasing fingers across Lee's nipple. He nuzzled Lee's neck, lips tracing a line from nape to ear. He rolled each nipple, humming against the brunette's ear. Lee cried out against Sasuke's skin, body on sensory overload.

"We'll take care of you," Sasuke whispered, hands rubbing up and down Lee's back. The older man shuddered and then nodded.

"Good," Shikamaru breathed, hand sliding down to undo Lee's pants. The older man tensed between them, breath hitching. A long fingered hand slid into his pants, by passing his boxers to palm the heat of his erection. Lee moaned, hips thrusting forward. The action rubbed Sasuke's erection against Lee's hip. The Uchiha moaned, cock throbbing and leaking in the confines of his pants. Sasuke moaned, pants unbearably tight.

Sasuke nudged Lee back to lean against Shikamaru's chest. The Uchiha took a moment to appreciate the sight of Lee's hard cock in Shikamaru's hand framed by the flaps of his jeans. Sasuke's eyes darkened, tongue tracing his bottom lip. he undid his pants, shoving then and his briefs to the ground. He kicked them to the side, foil crinkling in his hand against a small bottle.

By the time Sasuke moved back to them, Shikamaru had worked Lee into a frenzy. The Nara's hands stroked him from root to tip, twisting over the head. Pre-cum coated Shikamaru's fingers, easing the slide of his hand. Sasuke kneeled in front of Lee, shoving aside Shikamaru's hand, handing over the items in his hand in the process.

Sasuke stroked lee a few times, dark eyes watching lee's face. The older man blinked open hazy eyes to watch the rave. Sasuke pushed lee's clothes all the way down, letting him step out of them before pulling the tip of Lee's cock into his mouth.

Lee choked on a cry, hands gripping Sasuke's shoulders. The Uchiha swirled his tongue around Lee's cock, viscid fluid coating his tongue. He watched Shikamaru rid himself of his pants as Sasuke took the older man's erection to the root. Lee moaned, body quivering as Sasuke quickly worked him towards orgasm.

The older man startled when Shikamaru pressed barskin against him. Lee whimpered at the feeling of the Nara's cock against his bare bottom. If Lee didn't know what he was getting into before, he sure did then.

Shikamaru's cock slid between his cheeks easily. The older man shuddered, hand moving to fist in Sasuke's hair. Sasuke pressed the flat of his tongue against the underside of Lee's erection as he pulled back. He swirled it around the head of his cock, sucking hard before deep throating him. Lee groaned above him, orgasm building as Shikamaru dry fucked him from behind and Sasuke's skillful tongue swirled around his cock.

Lee shook between them, teeth digging into his bottom lip. Shikamaru rubbed his hands up and down Lee's sides, and leaned down to kiss his neck.

"Let go," Shikamaru whispered, hisp easily keeping a steady rhythm. Lee moaned at the words and dud as Shikamaru ordered.

Lee cried out loudly, orgasm tearing through his system. Sasuke moaned as he swallowed everything Lee gave. The older man collapsed back against the Nara, completely boneless.

Sasuke leaned back, eyes taking in the sight Lee presented. Sasuke's cock quickly reminded him that he had his own needs. The Uchiha slid his hands up and down Lee's thighs, pressing a kiss to each hip before standing.

The raven took three steps back, leaning against the wall. He palmed his erection, watching lee's face as Shikamaru thrust against him. Dark eyes darkened even further. The tip of Sasuke's tongue flicked out to moisten his bottom lip, hand stroking his erection with almost harsh tugs of his hand.

"Come here," Sasuke husked, holding out his free hand to the other two men. Shikamaru hummed happily against Lee's neck, hands urging the older man forward. Lee grunted in protest, legs shaky as he was forced to move.

"Stop," Shikamaru ordered, hands halting Lee by the hips. The Nara pressed a knee between Lee's legs, spreading them apart.

"Spread your legs wider," Shikamaru whispered in his ear. Lee moaned, spreading his legs wide. Hazy blue eyes blinked open, watching Sasuke stroke his cock. Shikamaru followed his gaze and chuckled.

"Beautiful, isn't he?" The Nara husked in Lee's ear. The elder brunette moaned his agreement. Sasuke smirked at them. He slid his free hand up his chest, long pale fingers smoothing over even paler skin. He watched Lee and Shikamaru watch him. He jerked himself off with deliberate slowness, paying close attention to the head. He moaned in adore, throwing his head back for effect. It had just the effect he wanted.

Shikamaru's jaw went slack, eyes dilating and his fingers tightening on Lee's hips. Lee's reaction was less stubble. Blue eyes grew impossibly large. His cock jumped against his stomach, pre-cum leaking from the tip and dribbling down the length.

Sasuke simpered at the sight.

"Imagine his cock buried inside you," Shikamaru breathed in Lee's ear, "Stretching you, filling you..." The Nara trailed off, a full body shudder giving away his thoughts. Lee moaned, hands coming up to grip at the Nara.

"But not today," Shikamaru hummed, cock throbbing against Lee's backside, "Bend over."

A hand pushed at Lee's upper back, bending him over at the waist. The smaller brunette threw his hands out as he lost his balance. Two pale hands caught his and he blinked up at Sasuke's face.

The raven placed Lee's hands on his hips, steadying the smaller man. The words thank you were on the tip of Lee's tongue but all he managed was a choked cry as one slickened finger pressed into him without preamble. Lee moaned fingers digging into Sasuke's hips.

One finger quickly became two and Shikamaru was fast growing impatient. It had been so long...too long. The sound of foil crinkling reached Lee's ears and he moaned in anticipation.

Sasuke watched as Shikamaru sled the condom on with practiced ease. With one hand, the raven palmed his erection and gripped Lee's chin with the other. Lee looked up at him, eyes slightly unfocused.

"Look at me, Lee," Sasuke husked. The smaller man met his gaze willingly, blue eyes dilated until the pupils were just a pinpoint. Sasuke glanced up to watch Shikamaru line up his erection. He looked back down at Lee's face as Shikamaru thrust to the hilt. Lee's mouth fell open in a silent sound while the Nara's moan echoed around them.

Sasuke stroked his cock once, smirking down at the small brunette. He traced the tip of his erection across Lee's bottom lip, viscid fluid leaving a trail behind.

"Suck my cock while he fucks you," Sasuke growled, pressing a thumb against Lee's lips. The brunette complied with a groan. Full lips split around the head of the raven's erection, sliding over the crown and taking Sasuke into wet warmth. Sasuke moaned, hands gripping the older man's hair. Lee's moan echoed the Uchiha's around the cock in his mouth as Shikamaru started moving behind him. The Nara's hips undulated in fast almost harsh thrusts.

"Fuck," Shikamaru moaned, hands clutching at Lee's hips with a bruising grip. Muscles gripped his cock tight, pulsing around him with each thrust. Lee squeezed his eyes shut, body trembling with sensory overload. Sasuke's taste was thick on his tongue and his throat. His body was stretched and filled, his cock hard and leaking under him.

"Not gonna last," Shikamaru husked through grit teeth. Sasuke glanced up to watch Shikamaru's cock disappear into Lee's body again and again. The sight drew his balls up tight, his own orgasm close. Lee's tongue swirled around his erection, sucking needily at his cock head with greedy noises. The only warning he gave the smaller man was a soft grunt as his climax hit him hard.

Lee's fingers dug into the raven's thighs, working to swallow the hot fluid rushing into his mouth with steady pulses. Sasuke groaned, hips thrusting erratically into the older man's mouth. Lee let him, relaxing his jaw and pressing the flat of his tongue against the raven's softening cock.

He pulled off the Uchiha's cock with a wet pop and a soft, "_Please_." Sasuke carded his fingers through Lee's sweaty tresses, his other hand sliding down the length of the older man's body. He palmed the throbbing length of Lee's cock, drawing a low moan from the small brunette's lips.

Shikamaru's breathing was erratic, thrusts losing rhythm with each passing second. Lee shuddered under him as Sasuke stroked him. There was no staving off orgasm this time and Lee came with a keening cry. Seed splattered on the concrete below him and coating Sasuke's hand. Shikamaru moaned behind him, coming as the muscles around his cock pulsed and squeezed him like a vice.

Lee started to fall forward, his legs finally giving out on he. Sasuke caught him with a grunt, sliding to the ground. He pulled Lee up against him, cuddling him in his lap. Shikamaru wasn't far behind, pressing up against Lee's back and nuzzling first against the older man and then against Sasuke.

The Uchiha smiled at the action, wrapping his arms around the both of them. They sat there, catching their breath and rest their bodies. After awhile, Lee shifted between them, blinking his beautiful eyes up at the two of them.

"So, what happens now?" he whispered, looking between the two of them. Sasuke glanced at Shikamaru, who had fallen asleep against Lee, head pillowed on one of the older man's shoulder. Sasuke smiled at the sight, and looked back down at Lee. He rubbed his hands up and down the smaller man's side for a moment, enjoying the closeness.

"We want you, Lee. There was never any question about that. But what about you? What do you want?" Sasuke watched Lee think about the question, the muscles working in his face. After a moment, the older man looked down, a blush creeping over his features.

"I want to be loved," the smaller man whispered, hand clenching into fists against Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha watched sadness cross over the brunette's face and his heart clenched at the sight. He wanted to wipe that look off Lee's face forever.

"We can do that," Sasuke murmured, leaning down to place a soft kiss against Lee's forehead. Lee nodded, tears coming to his eyes. Shikamaru startled awake with Lee's first hiccuping sob. The Nara pushed up with a yawn and then blinked down in confusion at the smaller brunette.

"What the hell did you do, Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked, wrapping his own arms around the smaller man. Sasuke rolled his eyes at his lover and pulled them both against his chest.

"I told him we'd love him," Sasuke whispered as he pressed a kiss against the Nara's lips. Shikamaru searched his gaze and Sasuke nodded once. A grin spread across the Nara's face and he leapt to his feet with a loud whoop of joy. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic action. Lee turned in Sasuke's lap to watch the display, tears slowing as he watched Shikamaru dance naked across the roof. Sasuke's chuckle rumbled against Lee's back. Lee lips stretched into a small smile.

Then Lee was pulled up against a warm chest and danced across the rooftop. Sasuke watched the two of them laugh with joy and a warmth spread through his chest. He left the two other men to celebrate and started dressing. By the time he was done, Lee and Shikamaru's laugher was echoing around him. Never had Sasuke thought he could love one person, let alone two. But as he watched his two lovers, he knew he could.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, this was my first attempt at a threesome. I'm really not sure how I did with it, but I'm about 75% that it was not the best it could be. But I can't get everything perfect the first time. It's an incomplete story because I'm planning more porn. XD I just love these three too much. Leave me a review and I'll give you a cookie. *holds out bowl of cookies*


End file.
